


Like Creatures of the Night

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, souji is a horny vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: At Rise's Halloween party, Souji does his best to make Yosuke howl.





	Like Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to participate in the Halloween souyo event, but then this idea came to me & I wrote it over the weekend............... Inspired by [arti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato) & [free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13)~
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](https://angevon.dreamwidth.org/53629.html)

_Rise sure knows how to host a Halloween party,_ Yosuke thought as he surveyed the arrangement of spooky snacks on the table: ghost cookies, eyeball meatballs, a cake shaped like intestines, and a pineapple that looked like it was stuffed with brains. The table cloth sported a pattern of pumpkins and bats, and the paper plates had ouija board designs. The pumpkin at the center of the table was carved in the shape of Teddie in his bear costume. He wondered vaguely who made it.

Yukiko, dressed as a scarecrow complete with a straw hat, kept poking at the plastic spiders on the table and bothering Chie, who hadn't dressed up, by making them jump up at her. Though they were all adults now, some things never changed.

"Oh, a werewolf huh? How classic!" Rise said, elbowing Yosuke as she joined him at the table.

"Yeah," Yosuke said. He regretted his costume choice now, since the bulky paw mitts covering his hands meant he couldn't eat any of the snacks. "Honestly, I didn't have time to find a new one, so..."

"I _thought_ I recognized it from the TV world," Rise said. "And your boyfriend is a vampire, right? I saw him earlier but he disappeared before I could say anything!"

"I actually haven't seen him yet tonight," Yosuke answered. "We were going to meet up here at the party. I worked today and he had class, you know. But that's Souji for you. He probably turned into a bat."

"He's waiting for the right moment to swoop in and feed," Yukiko joked. "Be sure to keep a holy symbol around."

Chie contemplated the spread of snacks. "Any of these have garlic?" 

"Anyway, those ears are totally cute," Rise told Yosuke. "And using a rope as your belt is a nice touch. It's like you're ready to transform into a wolf at any moment!”

"Thanks Rise-chan," Yosuke said. "I'm not sure how I feel about your sexy Loveline costume, though..."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and then went on to greet some newcomers to the party.

Yosuke mingled among the party guests as best he could, chatting with the important friends and immediately forgetting the names of anyone new he was introduced to. He tried to find Souji, but although people said they'd seen him, he had no luck. He should be easy to spot in the crowd, since he should be wearing a fancy hat with his costume.

About twenty minutes later, the zombie cocktail Yosuke drank so much of began to catch up to him. He excused himself from the people he'd been chatting with to go upstairs and use the bathroom. 

It was quiet up here, a stark contrast to the noise below. He tried two different doors before finding the bathroom. With a washer and dryer in there, it seemed to double as the laundry room and smelled overwhelmingly of scented detergent. While he did his business, Yosuke contemplated telling Souji that they should move the mini washer from the balcony of their apartment to the bathroom too. It would make things a lot easier.

He washed his hands, put the paws back on, and then left the bathroom, planning to return to the party. To his surprise and delight, Souji was standing right outside the bathroom door, apparently waiting for him. He looked so handsome in his costume. Yosuke loved the frilly dress shirt and the cool red and black cape. 

"Yo, partner," Yosuke greeted with a wave of a paw.

Right on cue, Souji swooped into his arms, the cape dramatically billowing out behind him.

Yosuke laughed. "It hasn't been that long since I've seen you, partner! No need to get clingy."

Souji nibbled at his neck, the plastic vampire fangs digging lightly into his skin.

"Hey, hey," Yosuke protested, blushing now. "Dude, there are people around!"

"They're downstairs," Souji murmured against his neck. "Not up here."

"Yeah, but anyone could come up here and see us."

"Let them." Souji nibbled his neck a little more. 

Yosuke relaxed in his partner's arms, enjoying his affection. He'd worked hard to become Souji's one and only partner, so he deserved it. 

But he had to draw the line when Souji touched his crotch, trying to feel him up through his costume's loose pants. He tried to push Souji's hands away with his bulky paws, but all of a sudden, Souji grabbed him by the elbow and tugged him into one of the nearby rooms. The light was already on. At a glance, it was someone's bedroom.

"Souji!" Yosuke protested when he heard the click of the door being locked behind them. He began to laugh. "Man, you really did miss me, huh?"

"Haven't seen you all week," Souji murmured at his side. "And we live together!"

"I saw you this morning," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, on your way out." 

Souji had crossed his arms and was pouting. It looked hilarious with his fangs. Yosuke couldn't help but grin. 

His grin widened when Souji went for his crotch again. Soon Souji had him pressed him against the back of the door. Souji grabbed his costume's tail, using it to tug down his pants. The advantage of a rope belt was that it was already pretty loose.

They shouldn't be doing this at a party, but... well, they'd locked the door, and this wouldn't take long, anyway. And at least they weren't hogging up the bathroom. Yosuke didn't protest when Souji began to play with his floppy dick. However, despite using all the techniques that were sure to get him going, it only grew a little hard. 

"Not in the mood?" Souji asked, looking up at him from where he knelt on the floor.

"I just peed," Yosuke explained. "So it's, like, tired. Just, you know..." He waved a paw in a shrug.

"What?" 

"Uh... Suck harder?"

Souji grinned at him, challenge accepted. The red eye contacts he wore made it look almost malicious. After taking out his plastic fangs, he went right to work with his hands and mouth, making Yosuke shiver against the door behind him.

"R-really, though," Yosuke murmured. "You couldn't wait until we got home tonight?"

Souji stopping licking the area near his balls to say, "Nope."

_Guess I should've expected it,_ Yosuke thought as Souji's lips wrapped around his cock. They really hadn't had a lot of time for each other lately, and, well... when Souji was focused, there was no stopping him. Yosuke bit one of his paw mitts to stop from whining too loudly as Souji began to really get into it. With his other hand he knocked Souji's hat clear off his head, though he hadn't meant to. He'd just wanted to help steady him as he took more and more in.

A door slammed shut just down the hall and Yosuke nearly jumped in surprise, shoving his cock another inch into Souji's mouth. He apologized but Souji apparently didn't mind. He'd been trying his best to deepthroat him anyway. Yosuke tried to feel guilty about doing this at Rise's party, but Souji's mouth, so hot and tight around him, quickly became the only thing he could focus on.

Unable to form coherent words, Yosuke warned that he was close by patting Souji's head rapidly with a paw. Souji hummed in acknowledgement around his cock, and the vibrations made Yosuke lose it half a second later. Souji swallowed as much as he could in noisy gulps.

After he came, Yosuke somehow managed to stay upright against the door, despite his legs feeling like jelly. Souji was still sucking on his dick, as if hoping for more. Yosuke giggled. "Haaaa," he managed, "are you a vampire or a succubus?"

Souji finally pulled off his dick. "Hm?"

"I dunno, it felt like you were sucking out my life force there."

Souji smiled coyly at him. "Maybe I was."

Yosuke's dick, though spent, totally twitched. "A-anyway," he said, his voice higher than he'd intended. He tugged off one of the paw mitts so that he could pull his pants back up. 

However, Souji was in the way, preventing him from getting dressed. Souji began to toy with his spent dick, quite obviously trying to get it up again. It didn't take much effort for it to start hardening. Yosuke always had a short refractory period.

"What, you wanna suck me off again?" Yosuke said, sounding like he was complaining but he really wasn't. The idea of Souji wanting to do this all night with him was immensely flattering. But they were missing the party, and he didn't even know whose bedroom they were in right now.

"Well." Souji looked up at him, directly in the eyes. "You're a wolf, so. We should do it doggie style."

"I'm a _were_wolf," Yosuke corrected automatically. Then the rest of Souji's words caught up with him and he spluttered. "No way! We can't do that here—"

But Souji was already taking out a condom from his pocket and carefully opening the package. 

A million reasons to stop this flitted through Yosuke's head—they were at a party!—but the look of concentration on Souji's face as he unrolled the condom over Yosuke's dick made them all evaporate. Souji wanted to have sex with him, here and now, and there was no way Yosuke would refuse. They'd just have to be quiet and hope no one came looking for them...

Still kneeling on the floor, Souji unhooked his cape and laid it out like a blanket. Then he shrugged to slip his costume's suspenders over his shoulders, letting his pants fall down. He got into position on the floor, and with a little bit of prep he was ready. It helped that the condom was already lubricated.

"Really, partner," Yosuke murmured as he moved into place behind him. He took off the other paw mitt so that he could gently grip Souji's thighs as he slipped into him. He breathed in sharply at the tight heat suddenly surrounding him.

"Call me Master," Souji said.

Yosuke spluttered a laugh. "Really? You're gonna say that when I'm... when I'm in your ass like this?"

"Call me Master," Souji repeated. 

Yosuke put more of his weight on top of him and leaned far over his back. He tugged on the costume's collar, pulling Souji's head closer to him. "Yes, Master," he whispered into his ear. 

"Good boy," Souji responded with a sigh.

Yosuke's dick throbbed, and he began to move inside his partner. Souji wasn't always this tight, but it'd been a while since they'd done this and it felt great. Yosuke quickly moved into the rhythm he enjoyed most, angling to hit Souji's special spot and enjoying it when he gasped under him. 

Yosuke tousled Souji's hair. "You like that, Master?" he breathed.

Souji shivered under him. "More..."

Yosuke wanted more too, and he was prepared to give it, but doggie style wasn't his favorite position. He liked seeing Souji laid out under him, seeing the blush on his face and neck, the curl of his lips, the lust in his eyes... So Yosuke pulled out.

"Huh?" Souji asked, looking back at him.

"Turn around," Yosuke said. "No, I mean, onto your back," he corrected when Souji tried to circle around on all fours to face him.

Souji paused. "Some wolf you are," he said. "Don't even want to do it doggie style..."

"_Were_wolf," Yosuke said. "And I can totally go feral, just you wait. Just umm..." He blushed. "Get on your back! _Please,_ Master?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." 

Souji laid down on the cape, bunching up a part of it to use as a makeshift pillow under his head. Grinning, Yosuke shed his pants the rest of the way off, though he had some difficulty getting them over his silly foot paws. He crawled over his partner until they were face to face. Then he started kissing him, over and over again. 

Souji draped his arms around Yosuke's neck affectionately as they kissed. Their bodies rubbed together, sparking pleasure here and there, reminding Yosuke exactly why he preferred it this way. He ran his fingers over the frills on Souji's shirt before pulling it up to caress his bare skin, squeezing and teasing while they made out.

They carried on like this a while longer before Souji told him to put it in. Yosuke fingered him a little just to make sure he was really ready. The way Souji bit his lip when he entered him was another thing Yosuke liked seeing, but what he liked even more was how his face relaxed moments later.

Yosuke continued to rub and kiss his partner all over. As he started moving, though, there were several heavy knocks on the door.

Yosuke immediately froze, and Souji's grip on his shoulder blades tightened. 

"Excuse me," a voice called.

While Yosuke's brain frantically tried to process what to do, Souji's hands had relocated to his ass and was trying to get him to continue moving. _Really, partner? We just got caught and you want to keep going?_

"Is this the bathroom?" the voice asked.

Yosuke swayed in place, a wave of dizzy relief coming over him. "N-no," he managed, suppressing a gasp. "It's, uh, the, the room across."

I think, anyway, he mentally added. The house's upstairs layout was the farthest thing from his mind right now. 

"Thanks!" the voice said. 

Yosuke shook his head, and Souji squeezed his ass. "I can't believe you, partner," Yosuke said.

"Call me Master," Souji said with a whine. "And your master says, don't stop!"

Yosuke didn't need to be told twice. He started moving faster, easily finding Souji's favorite spot and focusing hard on that. His kisses grew more and more insistent and involved some biting as he tried to get into character. He tried to growl like a werewolf, but only ended up laughing at how silly he sounded. It was more like a whimper than anything. He found Souji's cock between their bodies and began to work it too, pleased at how wet it already was.

For his part, Souji trembled and whimpered under him, encouraging him to go harder and faster. "Good boy," he said, gasping when Yosuke did as he was told.

"Master," Yosuke said, moving deep inside him. "Master... I love you..."

"Howl for me," Souji requested. "Howl when you come."

Yosuke didn't know if he could. He was too close now to think much of anything except how hot Souji was under him. "I love you..." he said again.

Souji began to repeat, "Good boy, good boy," over and over again, and Yosuke whimpered every time, loving the praise, ridiculous as it was. He just loved Souji, his incredible partner. He loved every minute with him, even when—no, _especially_ when—he was being silly like this. He wanted to be with him forever. Like an immortal vampire and his werewolf servant...

Overwhelmed, Yosuke tried to howl, but made some weird yelp instead as he came, filling the condom deep inside his partner-master. 

He fell flat on top of Souji after that, little tremors of pleasure coursing through his body as he gasped for his breath. Under him, Souji began to play with his hair, apparently toying with his werewolf ears headband, and smiling fondly up at him. 

Yosuke gazed into his eyes as his senses slowly returned to him. He looked down with a vague frown. "Did you...?" he asked. He didn't remember seeing Souji come too.

"Yeah," Souji said as Yosuke pulled out and peeled off of him. "Sorry." 

Sorry...? Oh, he'd come all over the front of Yosuke's costume. Well, they should've known that was going to happen. Yosuke laid on his back right next to Souji, too sated to care in that moment. He waved a hand to show that it was okay.

Souji cuddled up next to him and kissed his cheek. "I didn't say it before," he said, "but I love you too, Yosuke."

"Aww, thanks, partner. I mean, Master."

"Though you sounded more like a bat than a wolf when you came."

Yosuke nudged him with his elbow. "Look, if I really howled, someone would've heard us! There's a party downstairs, you know."

Souji made a vague, meaningless sound.

"A party we're supposed to be at," Yosuke went on. "I can't believe you brought a condom to the party... you planned this the whole time, didn't you?"

"Couldn't help it," Souji said. He affected a fake accent: "I vantet to suck you, my vulf."

"Don't say that ever again," Yosuke said, though he didn't mean it.

"To suck you," Souji repeated.

Yosuke nudged him again and then laughed. He shook his head. "Man, we really need to get back to that party..."

Souji clung to his arm, trying to stop him from sitting up.

"We at least gotta leave this room!" Yosuke said. "Before whoever lives here decides it's time to go to bed."

With a sigh, Souji let Yosuke get up and survey the damage. Souji's costume was mostly fine, though his cape was stained on the inside. Yosuke's shirt was ruined, but at least since he was a werewolf he could discard it and go shirtless and it'd probably be fine.

"We'll just, umm, say I spilled something on it. Hey, I know where Rise's washer is. I'll ask if I can use it."

Souji just smiled dreamily at him. He didn't look anything like a vampire now, with his hair all disheveled, his fangs and hat lost on the floor somewhere, and he hadn't put his pants back on yet. Seeing him like that, well, it made Yosuke just want to make love to him over and over again...

"What is it?" Souji asked, noticing his look.

"The night is young!" Yosuke declared.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Let's go downstairs, stay for a little bit, and then... continue this at home," Yosuke explained.

Souji's grin was so toothy then, he didn't need the plastic fangs.


End file.
